legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P3/Transcript
(Slimer is seen carrying Diana with Batty) Slimer: Oh this is gonna be so FUN!! Batty: Yeah! Diana: W-W-Where are you taking m-me?? Slimer: Outside to play on the beach! Batty: Where else?! Diana: There's a beach here?? Slimer: Yeah there is! Batty: Just out back! Diana:.....Show me. Slimer: Ooh she wants to play Batty! Batty: Come on then! (The two start to rush outside. Erin and Raynell are following them) Erin: Oh man, we REALLY need to keep a close eye on them. Anything happens to Diana.... Cloe's gonna be mad.... Raynell: W-What happens if she gets mad? Erin: Nothing good. Raynell: R-Really? Erin: Yeah... Her psychic powers are nothing to sneeze at... Raynell: *Gulp* W-We better follow them. Erin: Yeah. (The scene changes to Slimer and Batty, who are still carrying Diana arriving at the beach) Slimer: Here it is! Diana: Oooooo! (Diana looks at the bright sandy beach and the beautiful water) Diana: So pretty. Slimer: Yep! The perfect place for some outdoor playtime! Diana: Definitely. Slimer: *Smile* Batty: My turn! (Batty takes Diana from Slimer and holds on to her) Batty: So kiddo what you wanna do? Diana: Play obviously! Batty: Alright! (The two head on to the beach. Erin and Raynell are seen from the balcony) Erin: Okay. They haven't broken her yet. Raynell: You REALLY don't think they'll do that to Diana do you? Erin: Slimer and Batty are my friends Raynell but... Come on you know them. Raynell: Right. (Batty notices the two) Batty: Oh hey guys! Erin: !! O-Oh h-hey Batty! (Batty hands Diana to Slimer and flies up to the two) Batty: What are you doing over here? Erin: O-Oh uhhh, nothing! Raynell: Just....taking in the sun is all! Batty: Well then come on down and join us! Erin: Oh no we- (Batty comes up to the two, grabs them by the waist and flies up) Raynell: AHH!! Erin: Heights! (Batty lands next to Slimer with the two) Batty: Look who I found! Slimer: Oh hey besties! Erin: H-Hey Slimy. Slimer: Did you come to join us in playing with this absolute cutie? Raynell: Uhh yeah! Erin: T-Totally! Slimer: Awesome! Diana: Man, you REALLY live up to the Slimer name. Slimer: *Giggles* Thank you! (Diana finds that she's taken a piece of slime from Slimer's body) Diana: AH!! W-Whoops! Slimer: Oh its okay! It doesn't hurt! Diana: Really? Slimer: Nope! Diana: Oh. (Diana looks at the slime) Diana: Huh, it's like a weird slime ball. (Diana starts to poke the slime ball) Slimer: !! *Starts to giggle* Diana: Huh? Raynell: Oh! You found Slimer's weakness Diana! Diana: Huh?? Batty: Yeah! Diana: What weakness? Am I hurting her? Batty: Nope. You're tickling her. (Diana looks at the giggling Slimer as she keeps poking the slime ball) Diana: I....am? Slimer: Y-Yes! *Giggling* Stop! Diana: S-Sorry! (Diana stops poking the slime) Slimer: *Sighs with relief* Diana: Man, some weakness you have there. Slimer: Y-Yeah... Just a little tickle and I end up a mess... Batty: Hey at least we get to hear that cute laugh of yours. Slimer: Aww thanks bestie! Batty: Don't mention it! Diana: Sorry again. Slimer: Ah don't worry kiddo. It's been worse. Batty: Tell her about the time you thought it was smart to give about fifteen different infants your slime. Slimer: Ooooh no don't remind me of that! Diana: 15?! Erin: 15 little babies ALL playing with her slime! All at once! Diana:.... Wooooooow…. That's a tickle monster if ever there was one. Raynell: Trust me, Targhuls can be those sometimes. Erin: Tell that to Jessica. Diana: Huh? Erin: We'll tell you when you're older. Diana: Oh. Batty: Well now that the 5 of us are here, what do you guys wanna play? Slimer: HM.... Any ideas Diana? Diana: Sand castles! Slimer: Sand castles? Diana: Yeah! Slimer: *Gasp* I LOVE IT! (Diana once again picks up Diana and holds her up in the air) Slimer: ALL HAIL QUEEN DIANA!!! Diana: *Giggle* Erin: Alright, let's get building! (The heroes all gather and start working on a castle. Meanwhile....) Alex: *Running* CHARLIE PEARL PLEASE I SAID I'M SORRY ALREADY!!! Charlie: NOT UNTIL WE LAUGH AT YOUR PLIGHT!!! Alex: AHHHH!!! Charlie: Pearl trip him! Pearl: You're mine now Alex! (Pearl transforms into a snake before she wraps around Alex's legs, tripping him) Alex: AHH!! *Lands* OW!! Charlie: *Comes up to Alex* Now we got you. Alex: !! G-Guys please! Please I'm sorry! I'll do anything just please don't gas me! Charlie: Oh I'm not gonna gas you. Alex: H-Huh? (Charlie pins Alex's arms down) Charlie: We're gonna make you pay AND suffer all at once. Alex: *Nervous shaking* (Charlie whistles as the four infants crawl over) ???: Hm? ???: What was that? Charlie: Hey kids! Alex: !! Oh no.... Charlie: Hey kid! You guys wanna bond with Alex? Infants: *Gasp* Alex: NO! NO CHARLIE!! PLEASE DON'T!! Charlie: Go get him! Infants: YAY!!! PLAY TIME!!! Alex: AAAAAHHH!!! (The scene then cuts back to outside on the beach as the group continues building the castle) Raynell: Almost got it done now. Batty: Finishing up the tower. Erin: This sand castle might make Spot jealous. Raynell: Heh, yeah. Slimer: *Giggle* Well look at Erin! Just turned twenty and she's building a castle! Erin: Hey! Slimer: *Giggles* Erin: You're helping me... Slimer: We know, I was joking! Erin:.... Raynell: Hmmm, you guys think Alex is okay? Erin: Oh I'm sure he's fine. Slimer: You sure? Batty: Charlie's not exactly a merciful person when it comes to making people laugh. Erin: It's not like he's gonna hurt him. (..............) Raynell:...... Erin: I-I should probably go check. Diana: Can I come? I wanna go get my Targhul friends and bring them out here! Batty: Sure! A queen will need loyal followers! Diana: Yay! Erin: Come on Diana. Diana: Okay! (Erin nods as she, Batty, Slimer and Diana head back up and into the house) Erin: Alex? Diana: Buddies, you in here? (The girls hear the sound of Alex laughing) Slimer: Is that Alex? Jessica: *Comes over* You hear it to? Batty: Charlie got him? Jessica: I think so. Erin: *Sigh* Great. (The girls all run over to the source of the laughing seeing Alex laughing like crazy on the floor while Charlie and Pearl watch) Pearl: Heh. Charlie: I did warn him. Erin: Guys! Pearl: EEP!! Charlie: !! Erin: Did you REALLY have to gas Alex!? Charlie: Hey! I didn't gas him! Jessica: Why is he laughing like a loon then!? Charlie: Ask Diana's friends! Diana: Huh?? Alex: *Laughing* INFANTS!! SHIFTING!!! HEEEELP!!! Erin: *Sigh* Ah man.... Diana: Shifting?? Jessica: Its a thing Targhuls do when they bond to someone. Diana: Bond? Erin: We'll explain later. We gotta get those infants off Alex. Raynell: I'll go get the chocolate. Erin: You do that. (As Raynell leaves, Diana goes up to Alex) Erin: W-Whoa Diana get back here! Diana: Hey guys? (Suddenly the infants stop shifting, hearing Diana's voice) Diana: You uhh, there? (The four separate from Alex) ???: Diana! ???: We found you! (The infants run up and hug Diana as she hugs them) Diana: *Lauging* Hey there! Alex: *Panting* Finally.... Diana: You guys okay? ???: Yeah! ???: Just playing is all! Diana: Me to! In fact, I wanted to bring you to what I've been doing! ???: What's that? Diana: Sandcastle building! ???: *Gasp* ???: Awesome! Diana: Wanna come join me? ???: Yeah totally! ???: We wanna play! ???: Let's see a castle! Diana: Yay! Follow me! (Diana leads the babies out. Erin goes up to Alex) Erin: You okay down there? Alex:..... Erin: Bro? Alex: My body's all tingly.... Erin: Oh you'll be fine. Jessica: Here, let's get you to your room Alex. Alex: Okay... Charlie: S-Sorry Alex... Alex: It's okay Charlie. I asked for it practically... Pearl:.... (Alex and Jessica walk off before Erin and the others head outside) Pearl: Well, back to eating! Charlie: Right! (The two run off) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs